Kannô-sei
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 04.- Contra la pared: Había sido tan rápido que a Misao aún le daba vueltas la cabeza. Si alguien le preguntase qué lo había provocado boquearía como una idiota porque no tenía ni idea. Contenido 18
1. Una noche ardiente

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Palabras:**__984_

**#01.- Una noche ardiente**

Misao no podía dormir, no era a causa de ninguna pesadilla o terror nocturno. No podía conciliar el sueño por que le echaba de menos. Aoshi llevaba ya diez largos y agónicos días fuera sin dar señales de vida. Aoshi pensaría que era una niña estúpida si llegase a descubrir que el no tenerle allí le robaba el sueño.

Salió de su cuarto sintiendo como el aire invernal le helaba la piel. Suspiró, su aliento se condensó en una pequeña nubecilla que osciló en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿bajar a la cocina y tomar té? Con eso sólo lograría seguir pensando en él y añorarle aún más.

Miró el _shoji_ cerrado de la habitación de Aoshi y dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. Tal vez entrar allí y sentir su aroma la ayudaría a dormir, aunque fuesen un par de horas. Regresó a su cuarto para tomar su lámpara de aceite. Cerró su propio _shoji_ antes de abrir el de él.

El cuarto de Aoshi estaba perfectamente ordenado y frío. Su olor flotaba en el ambiente a pesar de su ausencia, se sintió segura y reconfortada, también algo excitada. Dejó la lámpara de aceite sobre el escritorio de su tutor y hurgó un poco en el armario hasta dar con una de sus _yukatas_, hundió la nariz en ella. Sonrió.

Se estiró sobre el tatami abrazando la _yukata_, arropada por su olor, se sentía bien, se sentía cómoda. Cerró los ojos y pensó en él, en sus manos, en su voz, en sus labios… Imaginó cómo se sentiría el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda, igual que había tratado de imaginar otras veces, pero era diferente. No estaba en su futón fantaseando, estaba en el dormitorio de Aoshi, invadiendo su espacio y eso la excitó aún más. Hacer algo prohibido en un lugar prohibido.

Miró un instante el _shoji_ que no había cerrado del todo y descartó la idea de cerrarlo. Sentía algo de calor a causa de la excitación y no quería que su olor quedase impregnado en el cuarto. No pasaría nada, todos dormían desde hacía horas.

Colocó la _yukata_ de Aoshi estirada a su lado y se tumbó boca arriba, acarició la tela de su propia _yukata_, sintiendo su piel caliente bajo ella, esperó sentirse incómoda, sin embargo se sorprendió sintiéndose tan bien allí. Se mordió el dedo índice mientras desnudaba sus pechos y los exponía a la soledad del dormitorio. Los tocó mientras abría las piernas, cuando las dobló quedaron desnudas y expuestas.

De repente sintió que la ropa le estorbaba.

Desató su _obi_ echándolo a un lado, abrió su _yukata_ del todo y sacó los brazos de las mangas. Sintió como le ardía la cara, si Aoshi llegase alguna vez a enterarse de que se había desnudado en su habitación la mataría. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con qué se colaba en su cuarto y él la tomaba? Incluso había fantaseado con ello, pero jamás se había colado en su cuarto para hacerlo, nunca había cruzado aquella barrera.

Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, le imaginó entrando por la puerta pillándola por sorpresa, mirándola y deseándola, que se arrodillaba a su lado y le susurraba que era hermosa. Se mordió el labio sintiendo su piel arder mientras dirigía sus manos trémulas a sus pechos. Los sujetó en las palmas, pequeños y firmes, sensibles, los empujó hacia arriba con suavidad y los soltó haciendo que se balanceasen. Los acarició atrapando sus erectos pezones entre los dedos índice y corazón regalándose un agradable cosquilleo en las entrañas. Suspiró imaginando que eran las manos de Aoshi las que tocaban sus pechos, que eran sus dedos los que jugueteaban con sus pezones. Que sus labios recorrían su piel haciéndola arder.

Con los dedos de la mano derecha dibujó la forma de su seno y se deslizó por sus costillas y abdomen hasta detenerse sobre su vientre. Jugueteó con su vello mientras su otra mano continuaba acariciando su pecho.

—Aoshi —jadeó su nombre desnudo, sin honorífico, sin distancia, por que en sus fantasías Aoshi estaba a su alcance.

Entreabrió las piernas y palpó su humedad. Se había excitado con tan poca cosa, el olor de Aoshi potenciaba sus sensaciones. Frotó su intimidad con mimo incendiando sus entrañas, arqueando las caderas, balanceándolas en respuesta sus propias caricias. Mordió la manga de la _yukata_ para ahogar sus gemidos, no quería ser descubierta de aquel modo, autocomplaciéndose en habitación ajena mientras pensaba en Aoshi.

Hundió los dedos en su interior húmedo y caliente. Abandonó su pecho para cerrar el puño con fuerza aferrándose a la _yukata_ de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero vibraba y ardía de deseo. Con la espalda arqueada se dejó caer de lado mirando al armario, flexionó las piernas hasta casi pegarlas a su pecho y atrapó su brazo entre los muslos, sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior. Jadeando el nombre de Aoshi una y mil veces, retorciéndose de placer sobre la _yukata_ extendida en el tatami.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando alcanzó el clímax el más rápido e intenso de todos los que había alcanzado desde que empezara a autoexplorarse y darse placer. Con la respiración increíblemente agitada se tumbó boca arriba, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y rojos a conjunto con sus mejillas, destacando con el tono pálido de su piel. Desnuda. Excitada. Mojada. Con el sudor perlándole la piel.

Sonrió satisfecha.

—Lo siento, Aoshi-sama.

Se disculpó por adueñarse de su cuarto, por masturbarse en él, por haberse valido de su olor para potenciar sus sensaciones.

Se desperezó, con sus pequeños senos vibrando por la tensión de sus músculos, bostezó, relajada sintiendo que el sueño la atrapaba y arrastraba al fin. Respiró tranquila.

El _shoji_ de la habitación se cerró del todo, impidiendo que el frío del exterior entrase y le enfriase la piel. Su sorpresivo espectador regresó sobre sus pasos dejándola sola.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Cuando empecé a escribir este shot hace unas horas mi idea era la de subirlo a "Instantáneas", su contenido iba a ser diferente, pero acabó transformado en lo que estáis leyendo. Como dije en las notas de "Julio" no soy muy buena con el lemon, por lo que quiero practicar un poco y, aunque mi intención era esperar antes de lanzarme a ello, inauguro esta colección a parte para shots y drabbles con contenido sexual. Esto no significa que no vaya a colgar nada +18 en "Instantáneas". Sobre el título "Kannô-sei" significa "sensualidad", puede que no sea un gran título, pero es el único que se me ha ocurrido.  
Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias sobre la temática, los personajes principales (como es costumbre en mí) son Aoshi y Misao.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


	2. Una noche ardiente 2

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Palabras:**__1239_

**#02.- Una noche ardiente 2**

Se había puesto en camino en cuanto había acabado, habían pasado ya diez días desde su marcha y empezaba a añorar el Aoi-ya. Era irónico, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo alejado de su hogar, ahora lo echaba de menos. Debía de ser cosa de la edad, o tal vez, que su forma de ver a Misao había cambiado, aunque aún le costase admitirlo.

Frente a sus ojos aquella niña se había convertido en una mujer preciosa de la que le costaba apartar los ojos. Incluso había llegado a sorprenderse a sí mismo fantaseando con ella de vez en cuando, imaginándose recorriendo su piel desnuda y caliente con los labios. No obstante, durante aquellas nueve noches que había pasado fuera, sin tenerla en la habitación de al lado, la había imaginado casi cada segundo que pasaba a solas. La deseaba y se sentía culpable por hacerlo.

Entrar en Kyôto le provocó un breve escalofrío, quizás era el cambio de temperatura, tal vez el saberla cerca. Contuvo las ganas de correr hasta le Aoi-ya.

¿Qué haría una vez en casa? ¿Despertarla para decirle que había regresado? ¿Observarla mientras dormía? ¿Seguir fantaseando con ella mientras se mostraba como alguien inocente? No lo sabía, sin embargo, tenía claro que tarde o temprano tendría que avanzar en una dirección o en otra. O admitía en voz alta que la deseaba y pasaba el resto de la vida con ella; o se apartaba definitivamente de ella y eso pasaba, directamente, por prohibirle dormir con él.

El Aoi-ya estaba a oscuras y en silencio, como si fuera un lugar diferente al que era durante el día. Era tarde, todos debían de estar durmiendo, también Misao. Saltó el muro para evitar el chirrido de las puertas de la pensión y la cocina que habrían despertado a todo el mundo y saltó al jardín, siguió el caminito de piedras hacia las columnas de madera que sostenían el piso superior en el que estaba su cuarto y el de Misao. Saltó permaneciendo de pie sobre la barandilla unos segundos.

Su puerta estaba entreabierta. Se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose estúpido, si alguien hubiese lanzado un ataque sobre el Aoi-ya el lugar sería una auténtica batalla campal y, desde luego, no reinaría aquel silencio. Además, se colaba luz por la rendija del _shoji_, nadie sería tan estúpido como para entrar a robar con una lámpara de aceite en la mano. Tenía que ser Misao, ya que nadie más se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente a su espacio personal. ¿Debería reñirla por aquella invasión? Tal vez sería lo más adecuado, pero le gustaba que su olor quedase impregnado en su cuarto, en la manta de su futón, sobre su _yukata_, así que lo dejaría pasar, una vez más.

Avanzó, quería saber qué estaba haciendo allí a altas horas de la madrugada cuando debería de estar durmiendo. La observó hundir la nariz entre los pliegues de una de sus _yukatas_, sonriente y relajada, por instinto se pegó a la pared para espiarla sin que tuviese forma de verle. Espiarla de aquel modo no estaba bien, pero Misao no tenía porque saber jamás que lo había hecho.

Ella se tumbó en el tatami abrazada a su _yukata_ soltando una breve risita, Aoshi se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando para reír como una boba a solas en una habitación que no le pertenecía. Su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia el _shoji_ y él, por instinto, se apartó de su campo visual aguardando una señal que le permitiese saber si le había visto o no. Contuvo la respiración.

El roce de la tela y un breve suspiro le hicieron volver a mirar a dentro. Misao se mordió el dedo desnudando sus pechos, los tocó con la misma suavidad con la que él se imaginaba acariciándolos noche tras noche. Sus piernas desnudas y entreabiertas le hacían desear hundir la cara entre ellas y besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

Misao entonces se desnudó, exponiendo su cuerpo a la fría soledad de un cuarto ajeno. Sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Era hermosa, era atractiva. La deseaba con tanta intensidad que dolía.

La muchacha inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio, le temblaron las manos. Tocó sus pechos, jugando con ellos, pequeños, redondos y firmes. Suspiró excitada, haciendo que Aoshi se preguntara con quién estaba fantaseando, a quién pertenecía aquella intimidad. Arqueó la espalda al tiempo que su mano derecha recorría su abdomen y su vientre y se perdía entre su vello.

—Aoshi…

Si en algún momento había pensado en marcharse y darle privacidad oír su nombre convertido en un jadeo le impidió hacerlo. Su nombre desnudo surgido de aquellos labios le atrapó.

Sintió el movimiento de su miembro al ponerse erecto dentro de aquello pantalones demasiado estrechos, pidiendo ser liberado de aquella prisión textil, se obligó a ignorarlo.

La mano de Misao se perdió entre sus piernas, acariciándose, explorándose, arqueando las caderas regalándose placer. Ahogó sus gemidos mordiendo la manga de su _yukata_. Hermosa y libre. Aoshi deseó que no tuviese que ocultarse, que pudiese dejar escapar su voz, que le permitiese volver a escuchar su nombre, pero era consciente de que allí jamás podría hacerlo, que en aquel espacio podía ser oída con facilidad.

Se hizo un ovillo, temblando, jadeando, repitiendo su nombre en susurros excitada y sin apenas aliento.

Sin poder evitarlo metió la mano en sus propios pantalones, apartando la vista de su cuerpo pensó en ella. Oyéndola pronunciar su nombre, deseando poder pronunciar el suyo e ir junto a ella. El placer calentó su cuerpo y su alma.

Aoshi se sentó en el suelo, tapándose la boca. Misao no tenía que oírle, bajo ningún concepto, ni su voz, ni su respiración, porque él no estaba allí recorriendo su propia erección mientras pensaba en ella acompañado por sus ahogados gemidos.

El ritmo de su respiración cambió, entrecortándose brevemente, anunciando un orgasmo que él alcanzó también poco después.

—Lo siento, Aoshi-sama —musitó, aunque en su voz no había arrepentimiento alguno y él se alegraba de que así fuera.

«Lo siento, Misao» se disculpó, sintiéndose mal por no haberse marchado y darle la privacidad que ella había buscado, a pesar del _shoji_ entreabierto, también por haberse valido de la escena ante sus ojos para autocomplacerse y avivar una fantasía que llevaba demasiado tiempo cultivando.

Miró a su alrededor sólo para comprobar que no había nadie allí, que nadie había sido testigo de aquella masturbación nocturna en el pasillo, algo que tendría que haber hecho antes de bajarse los pantalones. Ni un alma, el pasillo seguía estando desierto y frío igual que cuando llegó.

La respiración de Misao se volvió profunda y serena, se había dormido. Él se puso en pie, recolocando los pantalones en su sitio y cerró el _shoji_ del todo, no quería que se enfriase, tampoco que nadie más pudiese contemplar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, pero no apagó la lámpara, consciente de que si lo hacía Misao se daría cuenta de que alguien había estado allí y la había visto, sabiendo también que el detalle del _shoji_ pasaría desapercibido porque ella misma, a menudo, se levantaba medio dormida y lo abría o cerraba dependiendo de si tenía frío o calor.

—Buenas noches, Misao —susurró antes de regresar sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la vieja cabaña del bosque en la que haría noche y, tal vez, seguiría pensando en ella.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo la escena desde el punto de vista de Aoshi, el título es un espanto de lo poco original que es, lo sé. ¿Acaba aquí? No, habrá un cierre para este pequeño arco, aunque no sé si será el próximo shot o alguno más adelante. Curiosamente se me han ocurrido bastantes ideas para esta colección de shots y ojalá pueda escribirlas todas sin ser repetitiva.  
Ya sabéis, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.  
Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerme._

_º º º_

_**Harumigirl:**__ ¡Hola! Estabas en lo cierto, Aoshi era el espectador en las sombras. Continuará, porque Aoshi aún tiene que decir algo en esta historia, no se va a quedar como un simple espectador. Gracias por los ánimos, espero lograr el objetivo y escribir un montón de estos shots. Un abrazo.  
__**Serena Tsukino Chiba:**__ ¡Hola! Espero que esta segunda parte desde el lado de Aoshi te haya gustado también. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Un abrazo.  
_


	3. Año nuevo

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Palabras:**__ 2031__._

**#03.- Año nuevo**

Aoshi observó a Misao que se movía ágil cual gato entre los asistentes a aquella celebración de año nuevo, su kimono oscuro la hacía parecer fuera de sitio rodeada de tantos colores. Para Aoshi era la única mujer digna de su atención.

Misao le vio, se disculpó con sus dos compañeras y subió apresurada las escaleras del templo, al llegar a lo alto observó con sorpresa que ya no estaba allí, se movió segura rodeando el edificio. No había nadie, Misao frunció el ceño, habría jurado que Aoshi había ido a la parte trasera del templo. Se mordió el labio cuando la empujó con suavidad contra la barandilla del mirador dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la madera.

—Eres muy imprudente —susurró en su oído, rodeando su cintura con el brazo, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—¿Acaso debería de tener miedo? —casi jadeó la pregunta, aquella cercanía tan repentina le había robado el aliento.

—¿Deberías?

Misao no comprendió la pregunta, se movió apretando la espalda contra el pecho de él, Aoshi no pareció molesto por aquel gesto.

—¿Lo sabes? —susurró rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, encendiendo las mejillas de Misao.

—¿Qué es lo que debería saber, Aoshi? —Se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre desnudo, a riesgo de hacerle enfadar y romper aquel momento.

—Cuánto te deseo.

Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa, lo intuía. Había pillado a Aoshi mirándola ensimismado, atrapado en ella, aunque le había costado dejar de creer que eran imaginaciones suyas. Cuando lo había asumido se había asegurado de captar su atención, de enseñarle más piel de la que debería estando a solas, moviéndose con suavidad, a insinuársele con gestos discretos, a incitarle a tocarla, pero Aoshi no lo había hecho, se había contenido tanto que Misao había llegado a pensar que estaba loca.

—¿Me deseas? —le preguntó atreviéndose a dar un paso más abandonando el trato distante que siempre había mantenido con él—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Porque me has visto —contestó sabiendo que Misao estaba jugando con él—. Porque eres inteligente.

Era extraño porque había estado nevando, sin embargo Misao sentía un calor tan intenso que deseaba deshacerse de su kimono.

—¿Quieres besarme?

—Sí.

—Entonces hazlo —susurró.

Aoshi besó el lóbulo de su oreja, el hueco entre su cuello y la mandíbula oliendo su piel, Misao se mordió el labio y suspiró, soltó su cintura y la hizo girarse. La miró a los ojos buscando la confirmación de que deseaba que lo hiciese más allá de aquel juego. Atrapó su rostro entre las manos y frotó sus labios contra los de ella, las manos de Misao se aferraron a su _haori_ cuando la lengua de Aoshi rozó sus labios solicitando permiso para explorar su boca, ella se lo concedió, enredándose con él. La alzó, sentándola sobre la barandilla, en una posición más cómoda para él.

—¿Misao?

—No creo que esté aquí.

Las voces de Okon y Omasu la hicieron romper el contacto con Aoshi, si les pillaban así se lo dirían a Okina y seguro que se enfadaría como un demonio, no por el hecho de estar besuqueándose con Aoshi, sino porque lo estuviera haciendo en un maldito templo.

—¿Confías en mí? —Misao le miró y asintió—. Agárrate fuerte a mí.

Rodeó su cuello con fuerza y Aoshi saltó al tejado. Miró abajo, sus dos compañeras examinaban el lugar en el que un instante antes se estaban comiendo a besos.

—¿Lo ves, Okon? Te dije que no estaba aquí.

—¿Dónde demonios se ha metido esa chiquilla?

—Seguro que está por ahí con alguno de esos amigos suyos, ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo en un templo?

—Me va a oír cuando la encuentre —protestó Okon alzando las manos al cielo logrando que Omasu riera. 

Se marcharon sin dejar rastro. Misao sintió la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, casi les habían pillado.

—¿Quieres volver al Aoi-ya?

—No. —En el Aoi-ya la sesión de besos se acabaría, Okina estaba allí. No quería que aquello acabase allí—. Se está bien aquí, bueno, no aquí en el tejado, sino…

—Entremos.

Oh bien, entrar… lo mismo la ponía a meditar para que reflexionase sobre eso de estar besuqueándose en un templo a escondidas, con su tutor, o su ex-tutor, lo que fuera. Aoshi era bien capaz, o eso creía.

Aoshi, con ella en brazos, se coló por una de las ventanas de la planta superior. No bajó las escaleras. La dejó en el suelo.

—El monje no está, se ha marchado a Otsu.

—¿Los monjes pueden hacer eso?

—Supongo que sí.

Se sorprendió por dar con algo cuya respuesta Aoshi desconocía. Él se sentó sobre el tatami sin despegar su mirada de ella, Misao recordó de golpe que apenas cinco minutos antes se estaban comiendo a besos. Sonrió con picardía. 

—¿Quieres ver qué hay debajo de mi kimono? —Se sintió avergonzada por decir algo así estando en un templo, pero estaba dispuesta a ir más allá.

—Sí que quiero.

Las manos de Aoshi se movieron hacia su _obi_, Misao se las atrapó y negó con la cabeza.

—Así no —musitó, se sentía cómoda teniendo el mando de aquella situación, poderosa, atractiva, deseable...

Misao se inclinó sobre él para darle un breve beso en los labios, se incorporó de nuevo sin despegar su mirada de él, desanudó tanto su _obi-hime_ como su _obi_ y tiró de ambos aflojándolos permitiendo que se deslizasen por sus caderas hasta llegar al suelo. Mantuvo su kimono flojo, pero cerrado, observando el rostro de Aoshi sin aquella máscara apática deseándola.

Movió su agarre, alzando levemente el kimono que resbaló despacio por sus hombros hasta dejar el vendaje de sus pechos a la vista, él se lamió los labios deseando contemplar su piel desnuda.

Se dio la vuelta muy despacio hasta darle la espalda, le miró un instante por encima del hombro, sus ojos no se habían despegado de ella como si fuese lo más interesante que existiese en el mundo entero. Misao inspiró hondo, reteniendo unos segundos el aire en sus pulmones, su pulso estaba acelerado y sentía que su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. Abrió del todo su kimono y lo dejó caer al suelo, sobre su cuerpo sólo quedaba el vendaje que le cubría los pechos.

—Eres preciosa —susurró sin poder dejar de mirarla.

A Aoshi, las curvas delicadas de su cuerpo le maravillaron, sabía que su _shinobi_ potenciaba aquel aspecto de niña a medio desarrollar que le era tan ventajoso, pero entrenando con ella había tocado algo diferente a lo que veía y, desde entonces, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Observó sus movimientos delicados mientras desanudaba el vendaje y lo dejaba caer junto al kimono.

Se giró muy despacio, atreviéndose a mostrarse frente a él tal cual era, un poco asustada por si no le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva, por si sus curvas le parecían demasiado infantiles. Suspiró al ver su rostro atento, el deseo brillando en sus ojos. Dio un par de pasos adelante y se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó con la respiración acelerada y la vista fija en sus pechos desnudos que se movían al ritmo de la respiración de ella.

—Tócame.

Atrapó su pecho en la palma de la mano, pequeño y firme, lo apretó con suavidad, Misao cerró los ojos abandonándose las sensaciones que le regalaban aquellas manos sobre su piel. Aoshi la recorría con dedicación como si tratase de memorizar cada curva, cada lunar o pequeña imperfección de su piel. Jadeó excitada sintiendo que podría fundirse bajo el roce de sus dedos que se movían expertos por su piel. Ni en sus sueños más calientes había hallado todo aquel despliegue de mimos y placer.

Aoshi besó su ombligo, lamió su abdomen, acarició sus glúteos. Ella dejó escapar un breve gemido que llevaba rato conteniendo y se aferró a sus hombros cuando los labios de él dibujaron un camino húmedo vientre abajo. Su lengua exploró su intimidad tanto como le permitían sus piernas entreabiertas. Lento, pero con un ritmo constante, la hizo gemir de nuevo. Misao sentía que las piernas ya no podían mantenerla más tiempo en pie, temblaban con cada pequeño roce de su lengua.

La sujetó con fuerza cuando sus rodillas fallaron. Misao se dejó tumbar en el suelo, la admiró, la besó.

—Desnúdate —jadeó.

El ninja asintió. Desató su _hakama_ oscuro y se puso en pie para poder quitárselo adecuadamente, se deshizo del _haori _y el _gi_ y permaneció de pie, exponiéndose a su mirada. Se sintió ridículo, se había quitado la ropa sin gracia alguna, sin un ápice de sensualidad, como si se estuviera desnudando para bañarse. Misao le sonrió con ternura, alargó la mano hacia a él. Se tumbó a su lado.

—Me gustas mucho —Misao le susurró al oído como si fuese algún secreto que no podían oír ni las paredes.

Le sorprendió que algo tan inocente pudiese parecerle tan excitante. La besó con más ansias que antes.

El cuerpo de Misao se estremeció bajo sus dedos.

—¿Tienes frío? —La estancia estaba ligeramente caldeada, pero Misao era una mujer pequeña y algo friolera.

—No, es culpa de tus manos.

—Pueden hacerlo mejor.

Misao no necesitó desafiarle a que se lo demostrase. Sus ágiles dedos se movieron por su piel incendiándola a su paso, haciéndola estremecerse y desear mucho más que unas caricias a escondidas en un templo. Sus labios relevaron a sus dedos, retomando lo que hacían antes de que tuviera que ayudarla a estirarse en el suelo, lamiendo su intimidad como si de un manjar se tratase, sosteniendo sus piernas en el aire manteniéndolas abiertas. Se retorció arrollada por el placer que aquella lengua le estaba regalando. Jadeó. Gimió su nombre.

Los dedos de Aoshi se movieron gentiles en su interior, acompañando el ritmo de su boca, Misao arqueó la espalda gimiendo ruidosamente.

—Aoshi…

No se detuvo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse entre gemidos y jadeos, agradeciendo que el ruido de la feria evitase que alguien pudiera oírla, porque su voz era la cosa más maravillosa que había oído jamás y no querría tener que pedirle que se contuviera, podría pasarse el resto de la vida escuchándola.

Su cuerpo no tardó en tensarse al llegar a un clímax que a él le hubiese gustado poder alargar más.

Ascendió por su cuerpo dibujando un largo camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Aoshi —susurró casi sin aliento acariciando su mejilla—, hazme el amor.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Le besó en la frente, la mejilla y después en los labios de nuevo.

—¿Sabes también que no sólo te deseo?

—Lo sé, yo también te quiero.

Exploró las profundidades de su boca penetrándola con cuidado, moviéndose al compás de las caderas de Misao. Aoshi permitió que su voz escapase de entre sus labios convertida en un ronco gemido. Las manos de Misao recorriendo su espalda, sus labios en el cuello, jadeando y temblando. Le pareció mágico, el modo en que sus voces encajaban, la manera como sus cuerpos reaccionaban al del otro.

El cuerpo de Misao era mágico, le arrancaba sensaciones que no había conocido antes. Ella alcanzó el orgasmo rápido, arrastrándolo con ella. Respiró agitado contra su cuello, estremecido como ella, atrapado en sus brazos. Fue totalmente consciente de que, aunque aquello no hubiese ocurrido, jamás habría podido dejar de amarla.

Recuperó el kimono negro y la tapó con él, para evitar que se enfriase, ella se pegó a él refugiándole con la suave tela también. Buscó sus labios.

—Desearía poder ofrecerte más que esto, yo no puedo ser como el resto de hombres, no sabría serlo.

Los dedos de Misao se posaron en sus labios haciéndole callar. Ojos brillantes. Sonrisa sincera.

—No necesito una boda, ni un hombre que me diga cada diez minutos que me ama, Aoshi —susurró contra sus labios—, con esto me basta. Soy una ninja, no una mujer que necesita cumplir con la obligación social de casarse.

—Mereces a alguien que pueda decirte cuando te ama.

—Hay muchas formas de decirle a alguien que le amas, me lo estás diciendo con la mirada, me lo han dicho tus manos, también tu boca… Aoshi ¿para qué quiero mil "te amo" vacíos si puedo tener mil auténticos en gestos?

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo la conclusión del shot que subí ayer a Instantáneas. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas las personas hermosas que me leen! Espero que a lo largo de este año sigáis acompañándome en esta pequeña aventura, os invito, como siempre, a comentar, criticar y sugerir temas.  
Como siempre espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo._


	4. Contra la pared

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Palabras:**__ 800__._

**#04.- Contra la pared**

Había sido tan rápido que a Misao aún le daba vueltas la cabeza. Si alguien le preguntase qué lo había provocado boquearía como una idiota porque no tenía ni idea.

Aoshi la había empotrado contra la pared, alzado en el aire y empezado a besarla con ansias. Aturdida había enredado las piernas en torno a su cintura y le había correspondido apresurada. Estaban en uno de aquellos rincones del Aoi-ya en los que era difícil que alguien te viera si no se dirigía allí expresamente.

Si bien era cierto que llevaban un par de semanas invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, asaltando futón ajeno, tocándose a veces en un suave roce casi casual, otras por debajo de la ropa, robándose besos... Aquel repentino asalto a plena luz del día con un alto riesgo de ser descubiertos la había dejado sin aliento.

El calor de sus grandes manos sujetándola por las nalgas traspasaba la tela de su pantalón. Misao jadeó con la mente en blanco, dejándose arrastrar por aquella arrolladora ola de deseo. Tiró de su _yukata_ abriéndola más permitiéndose colar las manos para tocar libremente todas aquellas cicatrices de su pecho, él suspiró contra su frente intentando recobrar el control sobre sí mismo, fracasando estrepitosamente a causa de las manos juguetonas de Misao, se pegó más a ella, apretándola contra la pared, frotándose contra ella, rindiéndose a ella.

Moviéndose lo justo desató la lazada de su _obi_ rosa y después el cordón que mantenía cerrado su _gi_, abriéndolo, exponiendo su torso. Tocó su piel con ansia, sintiéndola caliente y algo sudada, acarició sus pequeños pechos haciéndola arquear la espalda. Misao se deshizo del _obi_ de Aoshi con maestría dejándolo descansar sobre los hombros de este como si fuese una corbata por anudar. Deseaba poder recorrer toda su piel, sin reservas ni temores, sabiendo que él estaba dispuesto a romper para siempre con la relación tutor-protegida.

Decidió tantear el terreno, aunque pudiera suponer acabar con aquello para siempre. Recorrió con la punta de los dedos su envergadura, Aoshi gimió contra sus labios sin dar muestra alguna de querer poner punto final a aquella intimidad. Misao repitió la acción en una posición que no le resultaba nada cómoda, atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Misao —jadeó su nombre con urgencia, deseándola.

Si alguien los pillara de aquella guisa se liaría una buena.

La mano de Misao dejó de tocarle, la apoyó en la pared, buscando algo a tientas. Él la miró con curiosidad y ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes cuando lo encontró, presionó el pequeño interruptor para acceder a uno de los pasadizos ocultos del Aoi-ya; Aoshi se apresuró a entrar, sin dudar un sólo instante. La pared falsa se cerró casi al instante sumiéndolos en las tinieblas.

Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver su silueta, buscó sus labios mientras desataba la pequeña lazada que cerraba el frente de su pantaloncito manteniéndolo en su lugar, coló la mano y la tocó húmeda y excitada, hundió los dedos con delicadeza y los movió.

—Quítamelos —jadeó contra sus labios.

Aoshi obedeció, tirando de ellos mientras ella le facilitaba la labor de deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda de ropa que le dificultaba los movimientos.

Estaba desnuda y a su merced. A Aoshi le excitaba la certeza de que quería continuar, que le deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Volvió a tocarla, húmeda y caliente, reaccionando a sus movimientos de manera natural con el vaivén de sus caderas.

Aoshi la penetró y la pilló por sorpresa, aunque sabía que estaba tan excitado que no tenía la cabeza para juguetear, sentirlo tan de repente dentro de ella tan duro la hizo soltar un breve gemido que ahogó con habilidad contra su cuello. Misao movió las caderas invitándole a continuar. La embistió con fuerza, enterrándose profundo. Misao pensó fugazmente en la habitación al otro lado de pared, incapaz de recordar si estaba o no ocupada, esperando que no hubiese nadie escuchando el golpeteo rítmico contra la pared o los jadeos mal disimulados.

La salpicó al salir de ella, respirando acelerado entre besos siguió tocándola, consciente de que aún le quedaba mucho más para darle. Sintiéndola tensarse, alargando el momento con gestos estudiados, logrando que tuviese que taparse los labios para ahogar sus gemidos. Aoshi deseaba poder verla, estar en algún lugar iluminado para poder disfrutar de la visión de su piel y de su rostro.

Asaltó sus labios cuando Misao logró respirar de nuevo con cierta normalidad.

—Misao...

—Lo sé —replicó sin dejarle acabar, besándole de nuevo.

No necesitaba que le dijese que aquello no había sido sólo sexo sin compromiso ni ataduras. Había comprendido por completo lo que Aoshi llevaba días intentando decirle sin éxito, porque él no era un hombre de muchas palabras y sentimientos transparentes. Para ella estaba bien así.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Querría haberlo subido ayer, pero al final no pude. Lo escribí en el comedor del trabajo mientras mis compañeras hablaban de famosos, tema que no podría interesarme menos. Sé que es muy corto, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado igual.  
Si tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre la temática ya sabéis donde está el botoncito para los reviews, o si lo preferís podéis pedirlo por DM.  
Un abrazo._

_º º º_

_**Harumigirl:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, no sabes qué feliz me hace que te guste como los transmito. Un Aoshi sólo para Misao, es lo más bonito que puede haber. Un abrazo.  
__**Serena Tsukino Chiba:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, hay mucha gente que le da más valor a las palabras que a los gestos, cuando puedes decir mucho más con lo que haces que con las palabras. Un abrazo._


End file.
